


A Perfect Day

by MissSuzeH



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, PWP without Porn, a little bit of plot but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/pseuds/MissSuzeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Surrendering Noah. Who is the last person to leave the party, will he have one for the road, will he leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of smutty fluff that popped into my head. I hope you like it. Was written on the hop so I apologise for any errors grammatical or otherwise.

She looked simply beautiful. Her dark hair caught in a loose chignon, an errant strand falling around her face. She wore an ice blue dress, which enhanced, her delightfully feminine curves, not too tight and falling to the knee.  Her warm chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with happiness, but he couldn’t help but notice a little hint of sadness appeared to have clouded her earlier joy.

The handful of guests had started to leave the small apartment, she was hugging and kissing people goodbye. He should leave too.

 

“One for the road?” He heard her ask gesturing his empty glass.

 

He smiled, nodding his acceptance, his green eyes returning her warmth, as he held out the heavy glass tumbler for another finger of scotch.

“What?” She asked quirking a brow at him as the amber liquid splashed into the glass.

“I was thinking,” He raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip. “For a moment there you looked a little sad, very beautiful but a little sad.”

He often found himself uncharacteristically at a loss for words around this amazing woman. The two previous scotches and a glass of champagne, had given him the courage he often lacked in her presence. Something flickered across her face, he noticed a small flush of her cheeks and he wondered if he’d over stepped the mark. But then if you couldn’t pay your friends compliments……………

 

“Nothing that could spoil today” She replied firmly, a smile lighting her face. “It’s been _almost_ perfect.”

 

He had been right, secretly pleased that he knew he so well, but a little sad himself that something had spoilt her day.

“I am sorry it wasn’t totally perfect, it should have been……”

“It could still be.” She interrupted softly, her hand toying with the brightly coloured handkerchief that peeped from his jacket pocket.

 

Their eyes locked. Molten dark chocolate clashing with surprised limpid green.  His free hand came up to her face, his fingers lightly caressing her jaw, his thumb gently brushing over her warm cheek. She leaned into his touch and for a moment they just stood there looking at each other. Almost as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

Her lips were so soft as his own swept over them in a tentative, practically shy kiss.  He felt her fingers at his nape, gradually curling into his short dark hair. Blindly dropping his glass onto the breakfast bar he took her in his arms.

The kiss deepened, had she instigated it or had he? He didn’t care, it didn’t matter. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue and they parted allowing him access. A gentle duel ensued, his tongue stroking hers. Her teeth nipping the inside of his lip. He felt her nails gently scrape his neck as she pulled him towards her. His own fingers tugged on the barrette securing her hair, he felt its silky softness cascade about his fingers, its subtle scent, wafted to his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. It was a scent he knew all too well, it had set his body on fire for months now.

Their mouths remained fused in gentle exploration. Her fingers travelled seductively around his neck, pausing at the open neck of his polo shirt and teasing the smattering of dark hair that was just visible. Her other hand came up to join it, and between them they gently slid his lightweight jacket from his shoulders, tossing it onto the back of a wooden stool. Those same deliciously gentle fingers entwined confidently in his own, the kiss finally broke. He searched her face, she simply smiled at him. That dazzling smile, that lit up her face and made his heart skip like a teenager. Turning she led him from the lounge and into her bedroom. The door closing behind them with a soft click.

 

A small lamp bathed the room in an inviting glow and she was once again in his arms. Her lips once again pressed against his own. The gentle tentative exploration, replaced by fiery passion as her body moulded to his.  He couldn’t help a barely audible moan that escaped his lips as her breasts were crushed against his chest and her lower body came into contact groin. 

The long zipper on her dressed whirred in muted tones as he dragged the tag from top to bottom. Carefully slipping the garment from her shoulders it pooled around her feet, she stepped from it as if she were steeping from the clear blue ocean.   

His green gaze lingered over her bare curves. God she was beautiful. Even the tiny scars, reminders of the past, did nothing to mar that. He traced his long forefinger along her collar bone, allowing it to slip between her breasts. They rose and fell as her breathing became shallower.  Her skin was glorious, lightly tanned and silky smooth, encased in two wisps of white lace.  His thumbs brushed the darkened nipples through the flimsy fabric, they hardened immediately to his feather light touch, a small gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. Lips he couldn’t help but notice were delectably swollen from their kissing. His body throbbed, as he took the two swollen peaks between his thumb and forefingers, tweaking them through the delicate lace. Savouring their reaction and that of his own body.

 

Her hand went to his belt, the gentle chink of a buckle being unfastened and the soft creak of leather loosening filled the otherwise silent room. His polo shirt, free from its restraints, was tugged over his head. He noticed a small smile lift her lips, her brown eyes twinkling a tad mischievously, his usually immaculate hair no doubt “slightly” ruffled.  Her hand was warm, her fingers incredibly soft and extremely erotic as the scraped across his bare chest.  Returning once more to his trousers, she undid the button and dropped the zipper on his fly. Sliding the material over his hips, it joined her dress on the bedroom floor, as did his underwear.  

Unbridled passion and aching arousal surged through his body as those incredibly soft and extremely erotic fingers connected with his swollen flesh.  There was nothing inaudible about the moan which escaped his lips this time, and his body instinctively arched towards her.  He wanted nothing more than to leisurely worship her gorgeous body, to kiss every inch of the silky expanse of skin. To watch it react to his touch, to draw more of those little sounds from deep within her as he touched her. But at the same time he was filled with an overwhelming desire to simply make love to her.

 

It was almost as if she sensed what he was thinking, her remaining clothing fell to the floor and she sank down onto the bed, taking him with her.  His mouth captured hers once more, this time the exchange was much more heated, his tongue dipping and twisting into her mouth, hers frantically matching him and pushing back locking them together. They arched into each other, in a practically desperate need, her legs wrapping around him, positioning herself perfectly, drawing him into her.

She felt like heated velvet around him and his body throbbed in anticipation.  He moved slowly, pulling himself back and then thrusting gently into her wet heat. Everything about it was slow and deliberate. The air of desperation gradually dissipating, there was no need to rush, the only urgency now was there need for each other.  

Her lovely flushed face was bathed in the glow from the lamp, her hair fanned out on the soft quilt, and a beautiful smile lifted her lips. Still sheathed inside of her, he pushed a stray tendril of hair from her cheek and she captured his hand bringing the palm to her lips and kissing it tenderly. Her inner walls suddenly clenched around him, catching him by surprise, and eliciting a guttural moan. She arced towards him, urging him without words to move. He did so, a deliciously sensual movement, reaching deep inside her, causing her to grasp his shoulder, her fingers biting into his flesh.  Again he withdrew almost all the way this time, before thrusting back, harder than before but with that same deliberate slowness, she rose to meet him. The sensation was exquisite, their breathy moans mingling together in the stillness of the room.   She tightened around him, her body sucking him in and then she moved back forcing him out. He met her rhythm, they moved together, a slow erotic dance that began to build, harder and faster without either of them realising.  The silent room was filled with the sound of skin against skin, of groans and whimpers. The heady of scent of sex and arousal filled the air.

 

He had wanted this for so long, but never had he allowed himself to believe his fantasies could become a reality. Always the consummate professional, but lately he had found his feelings much harder to conceal. In the past he had often touched her arm, put a guiding hand on her back, recently those little gestures had stirred very different feelings within him. Their drinks and coffees together had become the highlights of his weeks and with each one he wanted more, more than just colleagues, more than just friends.

 

Her legs tightened around him, rose higher about his waste, pulling him deeper and deeper within her. He thrust harder to meet her demands and his own needs, they ground against each other. Their fingers biting into each other’s flesh. He felt her nails draw across his back, an exquisite combination of pain and pleasure coursed through him and rushed straight to his groin. Her breathing was heavy and erratic beneath him, she called out his given name, her muscles tightening around him and her body stilling as her orgasm overtook her. 

 

The tightness and heat of her pulsating body, coupled with the ecstasy etched on her face was almost enough to send him over the edge. His name uttered in the throes of such passion was too much.

“Rafael”…..she moaned and his body gave in.

Her name falling from his own lips as he spilled himself long and hard into her “Liv”


End file.
